Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a curved display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a curved display device having a curved display area.
Discussion of the Background
A flat panel display device has been widely applied to various information-processing devices, such as a television set, a monitor, a notebook computer, a mobile phone, etc., to display an image. In recent years, a curved display device has been developed to improve a three-dimensional effect, sense of immersion, and presence of the image provided to a viewer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.